RUMIT
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Para kaum hawa tidak dapat hidup dengan tenang ketika pelaku bernama 'Adam' mengincar nyawa mereka. Siapa sesungguhnya Adam?


**RUMIT**

**Death Note ****adalah karya luar biasa dari ****Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Sedangkan cerita ini adalah milik saya.**

**Warnings : BL, kata-kata tak pantas, adegan berdarah, dll.**

**Cerita ini dibuat untuk melepas penat**

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

><p><em>Ditemukan remaja perempuan yang sudah dalam kondisi tewas digantung di tiang lampu, depan taman bermain di daerah Kyoto. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya. Pihak dari kepolisian masih menyelidiki kasus 'Adam' yang telah memakan korban jiwa sebanyak enam orang.<em>

.

.

Dalam cahaya yang minim, seseorang tengah tersenyum pada pria yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pria itu merasakan dorongan untuk membalas tersenyum. Keduanya kemudian beralih ke arah televisi ketika siaran berita menyiarkan tentang berita kematian seorang remaja perempuan berumur lima belas tahun yang ditemukan mengantung di taman dengan punggung terbelah menjadi dua bagian yang diikat ke tiang lampu. Terbentang seperti sayap. Seolah-olah remaja itu adalah malaikat. Ada organ dalam yang menghilang dari tempatnya dan darah yang hampir terkuras habis.

Penyiar tampak antusias memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Sedangkan dua orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama hanya terdiam. Tidak ada reaksi, tidak ada yang berbicara, namun terpancar suatu kebahagian dari wajah keduanya ketika menyaksikan siaran berita tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya pria itu pada seseorang yang kini beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada pria yang bertanya padanya. Ia tidak berbicara, hanya menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Senyuman itu menafsirkan ia tidak akan mengecewakan lelaki yang tengah bersamanya.

"Kejutkan aku." Pria itu menatap ke arah orang itu. Ia tahu maksud dari makna yang tersembunyi dari senyuman itu.

Sesuatu yang menarik dan menyenangkan akan terjadi. Setidaknya mereka berhasil membuat kepolisian Jepang menjadi lelucon yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Kantor kepolisian Jepang yang biasanya sepi kini tengah ramai dengan berbagai macam orang dengan pekerjaan yang masih berhubungan dengan kepolisian. Sudah dua bulan berlangsung, kepolisian sudah menemukan enam mayat di tempat terbuka dan mengundang kritikan dari masyarakat mengenai kinerja mereka yang sampai saat ini belum membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Bukan salah mereka sebenarnya. Salahkan saja pelaku pembunuhan yang terlalu rajin mengirim mayat ke tempat terbuka. Atau kepolisian yang tidak mau disalahkan akan kasus ini? Entahlah. Hanya kepolisian yang tahu akan semuanya.

Selain itu, kasus ini membuat para kaum hawa merasa khawatir dengan keadaan diri mereka. Di luar sana ada penjahat yang mengincar nyawa dan memperlakukan mereka dengan mengerikan setelah melihat mayat-mayat yang ditemukan dengan cara tak wajar. Entah digantung di tiang listrik, tiang taman atau tiang-tiang lainnya tetapi pelaku selalu meletakkan mayat di tempat terbuka dengan punggung yang terbelah menjadi dua dan punggung yang terbelah itu kemudian dibentuk seperti sayap. Mengerikan, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh para kaum hawa. Mereka takut untuk ke luar rumah tanpa didampingi oleh orang terdekat.

Dengan ada kasus yang seperti ini membuat kepolisian dipermalukan dan seolah-olah pelaku kejahatan itu mengejek kinerja para polisi dan menganggap sebagai badut yang pantas ditertawakan.

Dan disinilah semuanya berkumpul dan berusaha mencari cara untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan yang membuat kepolisian dalam keadaan kritis.

Seorang pria bernama Aizawa memasang beberapa foto mayat remaja perempuan tanpa identitas yang ditemukan semalam dan mayat-mayat yang temukan dua bulan belakangan ini di papan tempel lalu mundur kembali ke tempatnya, mempersilahkan siapa pun yang berada di ruangan itu dapat melihat gambaran jelas dari foto-foto yang tertempel.

L duduk di kursinya dengan makanan manis yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. L merasa dirinya tertarik dengan kasus yang sedang didebatkan oleh para kepolisian Jepang. Sudah ditemukan enam korban namun kepolisian masih jauh dari kata berhasil. L baru saja tiba dari New York untuk memecahkan kasus di sana.

Kepolisian memberikan nama khusus bagi pelaku. Ia dijuluki 'Adam' karena korbannya hanya melibatkan remaja perempuan dan wanita dewasa sejauh ini.

L memandangi papan yang penuh dengan foto remaja perempuan yang baru saja menjadi korban dan korban lainnya yang telanjang sekaligus tewas dengan tragis. Ia memandang wajah korban dengan sesuatu yang menganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Pikiran yang menyenangkan jika melihat foto seseorang seperti ini." gumam L yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama langsung menoleh pada L.

Wajah mereka penuh kebingungan dengan pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut L.

L bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati foto itu. Ia melepaskan foto itu dan memegang ujungnya.

"Adam akan senang dengan melihat hasil karyanya dilihat oleh banyak orang. Adam adalah orang yang mencintai karya seni seperti pahatan atau coretan kuas di kanvas."

"Tapi L, bagaimana anda yakin bahwa dia adalah penggila seni?" Souchiro berusaha untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan di dalam pikirannya dengan pernyataan L barusan.

"Kalau kalian semua lihat, Adam selalu mengorbankan perempuan sebagai karyanya. Apakah kalian pernah mendengar Michelangelo ?"

Matsuda mengangkat tangannya. "Michelangelo adalah salah satu pelukis yang karyanya berada di gereja Sistine."

L berjalan ke arah Matsuda dan menyerahkan foto kepadanya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Matsuda, Michelangelo telah memberikan keahliannya pada dinding gereja Sistine dan membuat sebuat karya yang dikenal dengan '_The Creation Of Adam'_. Lukisan ini mengambarkan kejadian ketika Adam mendapatkan sentuhan dari Tuhan yang memberikan kehidupan pada Adam. Ia adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang membuat Iblis diusir dari surga. Dan setelahnya, Adam juga di usir dari surga."

"Lalu hubungan dengan Adam dengan Michelangelo?" Aizawa mengeluarkan suaranya seraya mengutip kata Adam dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah bersamaan.

L menoleh ke arah Aizawa, "Dengan kata lain Adam—pelaku yang sedang kita cari mencoba untuk menafsirkan makna dari sentuhan Tuhan itu. Adam menafsirkan bahwa sentuhan Tuhan membuat Adam mendapatkan segala sesuatu langsung dari Tuhan. Bukankah saat itu Tuhan juga menurunkan Hawa untuk menemani Adam di muka bumi ini?" ucap L sembari bertanya pada orang-orang yang berada pada ruangan itu dan hanya ditanggapi dengan diam. "Dengan begitu, pelaku ini berusaha untuk mencari hawa yang pantas untuknya, mengurungnya untuk dirinya sendiri." lanjut L, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans.

"Lalu kenapa Adam harus membunuh para perempuan ini? Bukankah itu gila? Seharusnya Adam tidak memperlakukan Hawa seperti itu." Souchiro mengeluarkan pertanyaan pada L sebelum L melanjutkan ucapannya. Souchiro menautkan alisnya. Bingung dengan arah pembicaraan L yang menurutnya semakin melenceng dari topik. Souchiro masih belum menemukan hubungan antara Adam dan Michelangelo. Titik terang masih jauh dari bayangan Souchiro.

"Saya akan melanjutkan ucapan yang tadi sempat terpotong dengan pertanyaan seseorang di sebelah sana." L tidak menoleh pada Souchiro. Ia kembali melihat foto-foto yang tertempel di papan. "Adam merasa dia belum menemukan Hawa yang pantas untuknya. Ia merasa Tuhan selalu memberikan seorang Hawa yang tidak sesuai dengannya. Sehingga Adam harus mengirimkan kembali ke Tuhan para hawa yang telah diturunkan untuknya. Adam berharap Tuhan segera memberikan Hawa yang pantas baginya. Pemikiran Adam sebenarnya berhubungan dengan seni dan agama yang dicampurkan dalam sesuatu yang membuat kepolisian Jepang dipermalukan yaitu pembunuhan enam orang." L kembali melepaskan foto dari papan dan memegang ujung foto itu. "Bukankah kasus ini mudah untuk diungkap?"

"Apakah Adam mempunyai hubungan dengan para hawa ini?" tanya Souchiro pada L.

"Ya, dari pola pemikiran pelaku ini. Adam mempunyai hubungan dengan para korban ini. Ini sangat jelas sekali. Tidak dapat dipungkiri. Dikatakan hubungan intim terjalin antara Adam dan para korban." L memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Souchiro.

"Kalau boleh aku tambahkan, Adam merasa bahwa Hawa yang dikirimkan ke Tuhan harus sesuai dengan kriteria yang disukai Tuhan yaitu malaikat. Bukankah malaikat merupakan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling setia? Tidak pernah membantah dan selalu menuruti perintah Tuhan. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu maka Adam berusaha membuat para Hawa yang tidak sesuai dengan kriterianya dikirimkan kembali pada Tuhan dengan bentuk malaikat. Karena Adam percaya para Hawa yang kembali pada Tuhan dengan wujud malaikat maka permohonan akan Hawa yang sesuai dengan permintaanya akan segera dikabulkan." Ujar Light sambil berdiri dan dan menjelaskan kelanjutan dari ucapan L yang kini menatapnya.

"Mengerikan." Semua orang bergumam kata yang sama ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Light.

Kini Light yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Cukup Light mendengarkan pernyataan L. Sekarang dia yang mengambil bagian untuk berbicara.

Light mengambil foto dari tangan L. "Itulah motif pembunuhan dari pelaku kejahatan yang bernama Adam. Yang menarik di dalam kasus ini, beberapa organ dalam para wanita yang menghilang. Aku yakin bahwa Adam sengaja melakukannya dengan maksud dengan menghilangkan salah salah satu organ dari tubuh korbannya maka para korban kaum hawa itu sudah suci seperti sediakala. Seperti penembusan dosa. Dengan diambil salah satu organ maka semua dosa pada para korban akan segera terhapus dan para korban kembali suci."

"Seperti itulah motif kejahatan Adam." Ucap L yang kini sudah kembali memakan manisnya sambil jongkok di tempat duduknya. "Terlalu dikaitkan dengan agama dan seni."

"Apa ada yang pernah mendengar kisah Hannibal Lecter? Penjahat fiksi yang memakan korbannya karena rasa kecewa atas masa lalunya? Seorang penjahat dengan selera luar biasa tinggi terhadap makanan dan penggila seni." Light berusaha mengaitkan pelaku pembunuhan ini dengan Hannibal Lecter—salah satu pelaku kejahatan yang gemar memakan manusia.

"Apa bisa dibilang Adam sama dengan tokoh fiksi Hannibal Lecter?" Aizawa mengangkat tangannya, mengajukan pertanyaan pada Light yang sedang menunggu jawaban dari orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Ya, aku akan mengatakannya seperti itu." Dengan mantap Light mengatakannya.

Dan setelah penjelasan dari L dan Light, semua orang membuka pemikiran mereka tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kini mereka tahu bahwa mereka tengah menghadapi pelaku yangg tidak mengenal rasa takut dan gila. Salah gerak sedikit maka mereka akan menjadi bahan kegilaan dari Adam.

Tidak hanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semua orang yang berada di tempat itu berdecak kagum dengan perkataan dua detektif terkenal di Jepang, L dan Light. Duo L yang selalu mendapatkan penghargaan dengan hasil kerja keras mereka. Keduanya tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat untuk memecahkan masalah. Mereka hanya perlu mengandalkan otak yang jenius. Hanya dengan otak yang jenius, mereka meraih penghargaan yang paling tinggi di tingkat kepolisian dan tidak ada yang dapat menandingi keduanya.

Light bersandar di dinding, melipatkan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat Souchiro Yagami menyuruh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu segera membuat tim inti yang masing-masing mempunyai tugas yang berbeda. Terlihat pria tua itu memberikan arahan tentang yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa kau yakin mereka dapat menemukannya?" tanya Light pada L yang tengah asyik menyantap makanan manis.

"Entahlah, saya tidak yakin. Mereka selalu bertindak gegabah. Bukan maksud saya untuk menghina Souchiro. Hanya saja mereka bekerja hanya menggunakan otot dan mulut kosong." Kata L yang membuat Light tersenyum.

"Kau ada benarnya." Light membenarkan ucapan L.

Ponsel Light berbunyi. Sebuah pesan di terima.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ini sudah waktunya." Light segera menjauhkan punggungnya dari tembok.

"Hm. Semoga sukses dengan ujiannya, Light-kun." L memberikan semangat dengan wajah datar tetapi bagi Light, ucapan L membuat dirinya menjadi semangat untuk mengerjakan soal ujian yang membosankan.

"Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa nanti, Ryuuzaki."

Light segera meninggalkan ruangan kepolisian dan menuju tempat ujian berlangsung.

"Sejujurnya saya merasa iri dengan kejeniusan anda berdua. Beruntung kepolisian memiliki kalian berdua." Ucap Matsuda jujur dari hati setelah kepergian Light.

"Bukan kepolisian yang beruntung memiliki saya dan Light melainkan kami berdua yang beruntung memiliki kepolisan." Ucapan L penuh arti.

L kembali memakan manisan dengan tak sabar, dan menambahkan gula yang cukup banyak pada tehnya membuat Matsuda menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Matsuda membenci manis.

.

.

Ujian universitas dikerjakan dengan mudah dan cepat oleh Light Yagami. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Walaupun Light sempat datang terlambat namun tetap ia yang pertama mengumpulkan ujian. Semua orang berdecak kagum dan iri secara bersamaan. Kalau seperti ini semua orang memastikan bahwa Light akan mendapat nilai sempurna dan peringkat teratas di Jepang. Tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kejeniusan sosok Light Yagami. Begitu yang dipikirkan orang banyak. Tetapi bagi Light hanya L yang mampu menandinginya.

Light tidak memperdulikan tatapan atau ucapan orang-orang di belakangnya. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari sana karena tempat itu sangat membosankan untuk dirinya. Baru saja Light keluar dari pintu, seorang wanita cantik sedang menunggu. Senyuman yang begitu indah menyapa Light begitu ia keluar.

Misa Amane, nama wanita yang tersenyum pada Light. Seorang model papan atas Jepang. Sudah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan. Tetapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Misa karena dirinya belum memenangkan hati Light untuknya. Misa mencintai Light begitu lama. Pandangan pertama yang membuat Misa langsung jatuh cinta pada Light dan tidak berhenti untuk mengikuti kemana pun Light pergi terkecuali saat ia ada pekerjaan atau Light menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutinya. Selama Light tidak melarangnya maka Misa akan selalu mengikuti Light kemana pun. Bagi Misa itu sudah cukup. Asalkan tetap berada di dekat Light.

"Light-kun," panggil Misa sambil mendekati Light.

"Hm," jawab Light acuh. Ia berjalan melewati Misa dengan wajah datar.

Misa tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuh Light. "Hari ini Light-kun mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kafe baru di dekat kantorku?" Misa menawari Light untuk pergi dengannya. Sudah lama Misa tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Light.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku ingin pulang." Jawaban Light membuat Misa tidak menyerah utnuk mencari cara agar dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Light.

Misa melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Light, membuat semua iri pada mereka. Misa cantik dan Light tampan. Dan sepertinya Light tidak terganggu dengan sikap Misa yang bermanja-manja padanya.

"Aku ikut pulang bersama, Light-kun. Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah, Light-kun. Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak ke sana. " Ucap Misa dengan senang.

"Terserah." Jawab Light singkat.

.

.

L menarik ponsel dari saku celananya ketika benda itu bergetar. L mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hm," jawab L dengan nada datar.

"Kau jadi pergi?" tanya seseorang dari seberang sambungan. Sedikit memaksa terdengarnya.

"Saya tidak tahu." L hanya memberikan jawaban ketidakpastian.

"Kau yakin?" seseorang itu kembali bertanya. Suaranya terdengar mendesak agar L pergi.

"Haruskah?" bukannya menjawab, L balik bertanya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Tersirat nada memohon pada penelpon di seberang.

"..." L terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau masih di sana?" suara di seberang sana kembali menyapa pendengaran L.

"Baiklah, saya akan pergi." Pada akhirnya L memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sambungan segera berakhir ketika L menyetujuinya. L segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah lift hingga suara yang ia kenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Matsuda pada L yang kini menatapnya.

"Ya," L kembali berjalan menuju lift, mengabaikan Matsuda yang kembali bertanya.

"Ingin pulang bersama?" ada nada ragu ketika Matsuda mengatakannya dan L menyadari akan hal itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya lebih senang menggunakan taksi." L melangkah menuju lift ketika pintu lift terbuka dengan sempurna.

L dapat melihat wajah Matsuda tampak kecewa.

"Sampai jumpa, Matsuda." Ucap L dengan senyum tipis menawan dan membuat wajah Matsuda memerah.

Matsuda mengangguk ketika pintu Lift sudah tertutup. Setidaknya Matsuda mendapatkan senyuman dari L walaupun dirinya tidak dapat pulang bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Sial, mana mungkin ia pulang naik taksi. Jangan-jangan ia akan pergi dengan Light." Buru-buru Matsuda menekan tombol lift, berharap ia masih bisa mengejar L.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Misa berbicara tentang harinya dan Light hanya menanggapi seadanya. Light tidak ingin mengambil pusing dengan ocehan Misa yang membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Setelah tidak ada perkataan yang dapat dijadikan percakapan, Misa mengamati pemandangan yang berada di luar seraya mengembuskan napas ke jendela mobil berulang kali.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus pembunuhan itu? Apa kepolisian sudah menangkap pelakunya?" tanya Misa, berusaha membuka percakapan kembali dengan Light.

Misa mengetahui bahwa selain menjadi mahasiswa, Light juga bekerja sebagai detektif kepolisian bersama ayahnya.

"Belum." Mata Light terpaku pada jalanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat kasihan dengan keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa remaja perempuan itu harus berakhir dengan tragis. Seharusnya ia masih berkumpul dengan keluarga dan temannya saat ini." ucapan Misa mengandung rasa kasihan pada keluarga dan teman yang ditinggalkan oleh korban pembunuhan itu.

"Hm," hanya itu tanggapan dari Light.

"Dan setidaknya Light-kun akan melindungiku jika terjadi sesuatu denganku. Sama ketika Light-kun menyelamatkan Misa dari para perampok." Misa tersenyum dengan indah.

Light menghiraukan senyuman itu. Ia menghentikan laju mobil, menepi ke pinggir jalan raya. Mesin mobil itu dimatikan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Misa mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung dengan sikap Light yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

Light tidak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu. Jalanan yang gelap dan hutan yang mengelilinginya. Misa segera menyusul Light. Misa berpikir, apakah dia salah berbicara? Misa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak merasa salah berbicara.

Misa keluar dari mobil. Light dapat mendengar derap kaki Misa yang ke arahnya. Ia masih dengan posisi membelakangi Misa.

"Ada apa, Light? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Misa kini sudah berada di belakang Light, menyentuh pundak Light yang menegang.

Light tidak menjawab. Ia masih setia dengan posisinya.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Kau harus tahu sesuatu." Jawab Light dengan nada pelan namun Misa masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui, Light-kun?" Misa semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

Light berbalik, menghadap ke arah Misa dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rahasia. Misa merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan sesuatu yang akan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ada apa?" Misa bertanya lagi pada Light.

Light menjernihkan tenggorokannya. Mata Light terlihat sedikit lembut tetapi hanya sedikit saja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengenalku," kata Light, mencengkram pergelangan tangan. " Karena aku telah membunuh perempuan itu." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Light membungkam mulut Misa dengan lap penuh kloroform.

Suara teriakan Misa tertahan. Sebelum ia ambruk, Misa sempat melihat Light yang tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang sangat jarang Misa lihat.

.

.

L berjalan ke arah Taksi yang kini berada di hadapannya hingga Matsuda mencegah L untuk masuk ke dalam taksi. Dengan terpaksa L menoleh ke arah Matsuda. Tinggi mereka terlihat jauh berbeda.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau naik taksi." Matsuda mencoba tertawa namun gagal. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

L menautkan alisnya, "Maksud anda?"

Muka Matsuda memerah.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku akan kembali ke kantor. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Matsuda segera pergi dari sana dan berusaha menahan malu. Ia pikir L akan pergi dengan Light. Setidaknya Matsuda dapat bernapas lega bahwa L benar-benar pulang menggunakan taksi.

.

.

Light menutup pintu ruangan bawah tanah lalu pergi ke atas. Ia memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap wanita yang berada di ruangan bawah tanahnya. Light mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

Light duduk di kursi dan menyalakan lagu kesukaannya, _mack the knife_. Ia menghisap rokoknya seraya mengeluarkan peralatan prakteknya dari laci. Ia mulai mengasah pisau kecil yang masih terlihat bekas darah di sana.

"Ini akan menyenangkan." Gumam Light pelan dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Di bawah keremangan lampu, wajah tampannya terlihat seperti iblis yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tampan nan mematikan.

_And Macheath, he has a knife,_

_But the knife can't be seen._

.

.

Misa terbangun dengan kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Misa mencoba melihat dalam hitamnya kegelapan. Ia terdiam sebentar hingga ingatannya kembali. Ia telah dibekap oleh Light dan setelahnya ia jatuh pingsan. Ia mendengar mendengar sesuatu di seberang ruang gelap ini. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mondar-mandir dan lagu yang sangat Misa kenal.

Light selalu memutarnya saat mereka berdua. Misa tidak menyangka bahwa lagu ini yang akan mengiringi kematiannya.

Pria yang pernah Misa kagumi dan pernah menolongnya adalah pembunuh berantai yang sudah membunuh enam orang dan kemungkinan besar, Misa adalah korban selanjutnya. Seharusnya hari ini ia tidak memaksa untuk pergi ke rumah Light. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang berbincang dengan anjing kesayangannya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia tidak mungkin memutarkan balikkan waktu. Semuanya terlambat.

Misa hanya membutuhkan bantuan. Ia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia berharap Tuhan mau menolongnya agar keluar dari masalah ini.

Misa memerlukan bantuan. Ia harus keluar dari sini. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ia sekarang. Ia berada di suatu tempat di tengah kegelapan. Ia mencoba meraba sisi tembok yang berada di sisinya sambil merangkak dengan kedua lututnya. Misa tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dengan sempurna. Sepertinya Light sudah memberikan obat yang begitu kuat pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa pusing ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Dengan lutut yang mulai lecet dan mulai berdarah, ia terus meraba dan berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar. Hingga ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan." Ucap Misa menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Rupanya dia menabrak ranjang dengan kasur yang penuh dengan binatang-binatang yang dapat membuat badan gatal. Dia terus meraba hingga ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki. Misa terdiam di tempatnya. Lagu itu terus berputar berulang-ulang, membuat Misa menangis untuk pertama kalinya di tempat asing yang gelap.

.

.

Light membuka pintu rumahnya ketika suara ketukan terdengar.

"Ryuuzaki, kau datang." Wajah Light berbinar-binar ketika mendapati L berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tentu saja, Light-kun yang menyuruh saya datang." L melewati Light dan segera duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau menyuruhku untuk membawa Misa ke tempatku." Kini Light membawakan secangkir teh dengan kadar gula yang banyak. "Aku kira kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk melakukannya."

L menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Saya hanya tidak suka wanita itu mendekati Light-kun."

Light mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang saja padaku?"

L menyesap teh yang dibawakan oleh Light dan meletakkan ke meja setelah ia selesai menikmati teh buatan Light.

"Saya selalu suka dengan teh buatan Light-kun. Selalu cocok dengan lidahku." L tersenyum, mengabaikan pertanyaan Light.

Light menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku bertanya, kau malah memuji teh buatanku. Apa kau tidak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu saat kita di kantor polisi?"

"Ya," Light mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Aku pikir kau akan memberikan jawabannya yang lain."

L bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah menghabiskan teh manisnya. "Bukankah kau menyukai saya karena pemikiran kita sama?" L mendekati Light.

Wajahnya berubah cerah. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Light. L menatap Light kekat. Light balas menatapnya.

Light menyentuh wajah L ketika lelaki dengan mata panda itu berada di hadapannya. L berdiri tegak, tidak bungkuk seperti orang-orang lihat. Jika bersama dengan Light, L tidak harus menyembunyikan siapa dirinya. Dan Light beruntung melihat siapa sebenarnya L.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling tatap hingga akhirnya L mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Light. L dapat merasakan embusan napas Light yang memburu. Light menutup matanya ketika bibir L hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. L tersenyum ketika melihat mata Light yang menutup, Pria itu menghentikan gerakannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Light.

"Saya mencintai Light-kun," bisik L dan mengecup daun telinga Light.

Light membuka matanya. Ia menatap kedua mata L dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Baru saja Light ingin membalas ucapannya, bibir L sudah menangkap bibirnya. L mencium bibir Light dengan lembut. Light tidak memerdulikan bahwa di ruang bawah tanahnya seorang wanita sedang menjerit kesakitan dan ketakutan. Ia tidak peduli.

Waktu seakan berhenti dan keduanya merasa tidak hanya puas dengan ciuman saja. L menarik erat tubuh Light ke dalam pelukannya. L menghentikan ciuman mereka ketika Light merasakan bahwa ia membutuhkan udara.

Panas. Itu yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat masing-masing saliva di kedua bibir mereka. Dari hanya tatapan, kini ada sesuatu yang mendorong naluri mereka untuk lebih dari hanya ciuman. L mendorong Light ke arah tembok yang tak jauh dari keduanya. L menggerakan tangannya untuk kembali mengusap wajah Light yang begitu indah dan ia kagumi. Betapa L tergila-gila pada Light. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Light membiarkan jari-jari L menelusuri wajah dan tubuhnya. Light meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang L selagi L menjelajahi dirinya. Napas Light terdengar keras, denyut jantung yang berdetak kencang. Light mendesah ketika jari-jari L mulai menelusuri ke daerah sensitif miliknya. Hingga pada akhirnya keduanya sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Di ruangan ini, L dan Light saling membuktikan betapa mereka akan melakukan segalanya untuk kebahagian mereka. Semuanya kini melebur menjadi satu ketika L berhasil membuat dirinya dan L mendesahkan nama pasangan masing-masing. Keduanya berhenti ketika mereka merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Seperti gunung berapi yang meletus dashyat dan meletuskan lahar hingga tak tersisa.

.

.

Misa meringkuk di sudut dinding. Ia merasa kedinginan. Ia berusaha menghalau dingin dengan selimut yang ia temukan di ranjang tempat tidur. Tidak ia pedulikan badannya yang mulai menggatal akibat selimut yang penuh dengan kutu. Ia hanya memerlukan kehangatan.

Matanya berusaha untuk tetap terbuka lebar walaupun penuh ketakutan di sana. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Semakin Misa mencoba untuk tetap terjaga, semakin matanya mulai perlahan menutup. Tidak, ia tidak ingin tidur. Ia harus tetap membuka matanya dengan kegelapan yang tidak akan pergi dari sana.

Misa mencoba berdiri. Entah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu di ruangan tanpa cahaya ini. Ia kembali melangkah dengan pelan-pelan sambil meraba-raba dinding. Baru lima langkah ia berjalan, sebuah pintu terbuka lebar. Cahaya masuk menyerbu ruangannya. Misa dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan ruangannya dan pria yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Misa bergerak mundur. Kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras, hampir terjatuh. Pria yang berada di hadapannya adalah pria berbahaya. Ia tidak mengenal pria dengan mata panda itu. Misa berteriak keras ketika pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mencoba kabur namun dengan cepat ia berhasil di tangkap. Misa menatap pria yang begitu ia kenal sedang bersandar di depan pintu dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan dada dibiarkan terekspos. Misa menatap dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hi, Misa. Apa kau menikmati tempatmu yang baru?" Light tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Misa yang ketakutan.

"Kau gila." Dengan bibir gemetar Misa mengucapkannya.

"Aku senang kau mengatakannya. Aku kira kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu." Ujar Light dengan wajah yang membuat Misa mual.

"Jangan berani memasang wajah seperti itu pada Light-kun, Misa Amane." L tersenyum, senyuman palsu yang membuat Misa memalingkan wajahnya dari pria yang mencengkramnya.

"Seharunya kau tidak pernah mendekati Light. Sejujurnya saya marah ketika Light menolong wanita sepertimu. Mungkin kau pernah melihat luka yang pernah aku berikan pada Light ketika saya tahu bahwa ia menolongmu." L kembali tersenyum.

Pikiran Misa kembali melayang ketika L memberitahu luka Light. Misa ingat bahwa dulu Light pernah mempunyai luka di tangan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang mencengkramnnya yang telah melukai Light.

Misa meludahinya dengan darah dan mulai gemetar hebat. "Persetan dengan kalian semua. Kalian gila."

L membersihkan ludah Misa dari wajahnya dengan tangan. L mengeluarkan pisau dari celananya. Misa terlihat ketakutan ketika L mengarahkan pisau pada wajahnya. Suara Misa terdengar menyayat hati ketika pisau L menelusuri wajah cantik Misa, memberikan sesuatu di sana.

Light tersenyum ketika Misa menjerit penuh ketakutan dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya yang penuh luka gores. Jeritan suara Misa mengalun indah, mengalahkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh St. Vincent—_The Party_ yang mengalun di ruangan atas.

Light dapat menciumnya. Darah tercium begitu wangi di indera penciumannya. Misa terbaring di lantai, darah menggenang di bawah tubuhnya. L telah menggorok Misa dengan sekali gorokan pisau. Light dapat mendengar jeritan Misa yang meninggi ketika L menggoroknya. Light tidak merasa jijik dengan pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya. Ia malah menikmati perbuatan L barusan.

L mulai mencengkram bahu Misa saat wanita itu pergi ke alam kematian.

"Aku ingin jantung dan hati. Aku akan memasakanmu masakan Perancis." Ujar Light ketika L mulai mengerjakan sebuah karya pada tubuh Misa.

"Saya akan mengeluarkannya untukmu. Sekarang Light-kun ingin mengantung wanita ini di mana?"

"Tokyo Tower." Ujar Light kemudian pergi dari sana.

Light perlu menyiapkan semuanya sebelum L memberikan jantung dan hati segar padanya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memasak masakan Perancis." Gumam Light dengan senang walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar.

.

.

Kini kantor kepolisian kembali ramai ketika menemukan sebuah mayat wanita dan mayat itu bukan lah mayat biasa melainkan mayat seorang artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Kepolisian semakin dibuat pusing dengan ulah Adam kali ini.

L dan Light datang bersamaan ketika kepolisian sedang berdebat akan hal ini.

"Ada berita apa?" tanya Light ketika ia melihat para polisi yang saling mengeluarkan suara yang membuat keadaan semakin bising.

"Ditemukan mayat seorang artis, Misa Amane di Tokyo Tower." Ujar salah satu polisi yang mendengar pertanyaan Light.

Light hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas ketika mendengat berita itu. Ternyata L benar-benar mengantung wanita itu di Tokyo Tower.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kamar tercinta – 0311/2014 - 20:03]**

**Dan akhirnya berhasil menulis cerita tentang L dan Light dengan susah payah XD**


End file.
